Tales from Tellius: After the War
by Cross Varia
Summary: AU: Three years have passed since Ike and Soren had disappeared without a trace. Three months since the search party was sent to find them. These are the tales of those who lived after the defeat of the Goddess Ashera. Their journey, their hardships and their lives. What does the future hold? (These stories are basically the Tellius side of my RWBY and Fire Emblem X-over.)


A/N: I'm taking a small break from Altering worlds and instead giving you guys a series where characters from the Fire Emblem POR/RD universe are paired up or are just kind of showing day to day type of things. This is sort of a mix of multiple stories which will link in some shape way or form but you won't see it until the end. The first people this series will focus on will be the Crimean royal guard Oscar and the Deputy Commander of the Begnion Holy Guard Tanith.

Hopefully you enjoy the first of the story series: Tales from Tellius: After the War

* * *

_Of Swords and Lances Pt. 1_

The green haired knight sighed as he slowly rode into Sienne as he looked over to his two subordinates squabbling over nonsensical matters once again. "I told you already Sir Makalov is a good man! He just needs to learn to control himself a bit more.." The woman who spoke sighed as the one next to her shook his head in disagreement. "Makalov is lazy and unsightly! He spends such talents and instead drinks and gambles his life away. Such a man can not call himself as such unlike King Geoffrey."

The woman pointed at the red headed knight angrily. "You only say that because you've been with Geoffrey for so long! If that's a valid excuse then I am allowed the same reasoning!" She pouted as they all suddenly halted. The green headed knight sighed and shook his head as he stopped when a guard stood in front of him.

"Sir Oscar of Crimea? I have orders from Deputy Commander Tanith to take you to her at once. Your companions can continue onward to the main building. Empress Sanaki will be waiting." The Knight looked over at the two who continued squabbling until he turned and fixed his composure. "Silver Knights! At attention!" The two stopped and instead saluted as they steadied themselves on their horses. "I want you two to follow the guard to the main cathedral. Sanaki will be waiting and you'll tell her exactly what I went over on the way here. Understood?" Both knights nodded as they followed the guard as they began arguing again.

He sighed as he was glad to get rid of the headache that was coming on. "Well time to find the deputy commander." He swung the reigns down as the horse sped off leaving a trail of dust behind him as he headed to the normal meeting spot. He smiled as he thought about their last meeting.

_"Agh! How do you make this damned thing work?" The brunette growled as she was about to draw her sword before the green haired knight raised the cutting knife and began to slowly cut through the many pieces of meat that were laid out on the table. "You do it so easily. I really am Jealous." He chuckled as he placed the knife in her hand and began to guide her as she steadily cut through the rest of the meat they were preparing for that night's dinner. _

_He grinned slyly as he carefully let go as she continued cutting. "See it's not that hard Tanith. You just need more...finesse." He could see her eyes narrowing at the comment which caused him to suppress a laugh until she dropped the knife and winced. "Ah geez. You cut your hand didn't you?" He reached over and grabbed her hand which caused her eyes to widen slightly as he reached over to a small cup filled with water. "You are a master swordsman who can use said skills while riding a flying horse. Yet you can't handle a knife." She looked away as he cleaned her cut which caused her to wince slightly before she felt a warm cloth wrap around her hand. "Be careful alright. I'll help you cut."  
_

_"T-thanks." She barely spoke as she quickly turned back to the table and began cutting up some vegetables as she let the knight finish up the meat. She could see him smirking slightly at her meekness. "Jerk."_

When he arrived, he looked over at the field which was deserted with the exception of a brown headed woman moving around gracefully as she swung her blade in a very fluid motion. She spun and unleashed a powerful slash which lead into a quick sweep of her foot which lead into the next move followed by another. Her fluid motions caught Oscar by surprise as he sat there staring at her form until he snapped out of it and jumped off of his horse. "You called for me Deputy?" He removed his helmet letting himself take in the cool breeze until she sheathed her blade and walked towards him.

"I did call for you. I wanted to know how the search for Ike and Soren is going." She sat down at the base of a nearby tree as she opened a small canteen and drunk from it after she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. "I've heard Empress Sanaki allowed your friend Mia to take the Alondite on her journey with Ranulf and Volug." She stretched and allowed her tired muscles to rest as she completely leaned against the tree.

Oscar chuckled as he joined her by the tree and sat down. "So far all we know is that once they entered the desert on the way to Hatari, they vanished." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "and now Mia, Volug and Ranulf go missing." The statement caused the brunette to look over at the green haired knight. "They went through the exact same path and then poof they were gone too." He sighed and leaned against the tree until he saw the Seraph knight stand and hold her hand out.

He grabbed her hand and quickly stood up before he could fully relax and decided to walk back to his horse when she grabbed his shoulder and motioned behind her. "Spar with me?" He quickly put on his helmet and reached for an intricate lance which was extremely light and walked over to where she had just been training when she drew her sword and entered her fighting stance. "You might be better at cooking than I am but I'm definitely a better fighter."

The green haired knight smirked as he readied his lance. "You know I have the superior reach right?" He spun the lance around and then dashed forward followed by a swipe to the side which the brunette dodged gracefully before jabbing his back with her sword. He laughed as he shook his head and readied himself again. "I forget about that uncanny dodging ability."

"I'm just extremely flexible." She smiled as she charged at him and clashed with his lance which had the advantage due to the increased leverage he had. "So how 'bout we test which one is more superior. Your reach. Or my flexibility." The sudden challenge caused the knight to flush a light red before avoiding a series of slashes followed by a slide which allowed her to close the gap and tap his armor again with her sword. "I'm ahead" She smirked as they readied themselves again. The seraph charged forward and swung horizontally only to clash with the pole of his lance.

The gold knight grinned as he spun the lance and proceeded to flip the deputy commander onto her back but not before jabbing her chest plate with the tip of his weapon which caused her to chuckle. "One to two. Time to even it up." Once they re-positioned themselves, they charged at each other again which led to another exchange which left Tanith on the floor once again with his weapon on her armor once again. "Even." She smirked as she readied her blade before the green haired knight rushed her. "Let's end this here!"

He quickly spun his lance and thrust it forward only to see her gracefully dodge which caused the knight to stare while gaining a light flush before she dashed forward and impacted his chest which caused him to crash into the ground. She let out a deep breath before wincing. "Ngh I had to dash while jumping." She sat down on the ground and removed her boot which revealed her swollen ankle which caused Oscar to sit up and examine her leg. "Its nothing. Just a small sprain."

The knight shook his head and quickly moved her foot around which ended up with her wincing once again. "You need to move your foot around so you can see the extent of the damage." When he moved his hand up to her ankle, he felt a small pop which caused him to slowly massage the ankle which caused her to bite her lip to avoid wincing. "Am I going too rough?" She shook her head as he continued the massage which caused her to eventually release a small squeak which caused the knight to chuckle as he continued to massage her which continued to elicit the quick squeaks.

"I th-think it's e-nou-hya!" Her sudden moan caused the knight to blush as he finished up the massage and helped her put the boot back on. She stood up and sighed as she looked at the distance between the barracks and her current position which she began to walk when she was picked up and placed on to the knight's horse followed by him quickly pulling himself up. She sighed as held on as they went back to the barracks.

Their ride was rather uneventful as the duo slowly moved through the dirt path which led to the barracks which held all of Begnion's soldiers. The area they headed to was where all of the falcon and pegasus knights resided. The brunette sighed as she looked around for anyone who might be able to recognize her so she could immediately threaten them to keep them silent of her ride with the green haired knight. "Well it seems we're here miss Tanith." He jumped down and held his hand out which she reluctantly took in order to make getting down easier on her hurting ankle.

A pink haired falcon knight happened to see both of them holding hands and immediately ran towards the pair who were making their way to the deputy commander's room. She grinned devilishly as she ran past the two who stood silently like a thief being caught by a stray guard. The pink haired knight continued running when the realization hit the deputy commander who started limping after her. "MARCIA! Don't you dare go to Sigrun!" The green haired knight stood silent until he saw the seraph knight take off on a full out sprint which caused him to worry about her further damaging her leg. "Get back here!"

The next ten minutes involved the three knights running at full speed towards a large door at the far end of the hallway which had the name Sigrun written on it. Any soldiers and knights which saw the three were suppressing their laughter until after the three had run by which led to many laughs being had. The sight of a frantic demon chasing the poor falcon knight who were both being chased by the squinting green haired knight. A couple of seconds later, the deputy commander was able to tackle the pink haired knight to the ground before she made it to the door which was mere inches away. "I got you now!" After a few more seconds of struggling, everything calmed down as Oscar finally caught up to them and fell onto his hands and knees as he caught his breath.

The whole hallway was dead silent with the exception of the pink knight who was struggling to get out of her former commander's grasp. "Lemme go you cracker eating dummy!" The slight commotion caused the door to open which revealed a teal haired woman who yawned as she blinked to clear her eyes. After a few seconds she blinked again and shook her head as she watched Marcia trying to kick Tanith off of her while the brunette was holding her down.

"Enough." Her voice caused the three to stand and bow slightly as they apologized for their behavior. She sighed and signaled for them to enter her room which was extremely neat and tidy. "So care to explain what the commotion was about?" She stared at the two women who stared at the floor which caused the commander of the holy guard to sigh once again as she slid a piece of paper to the brunette. "Well since you are keeping quiet then I will have to ask Tanith to take a leave of absence especially since it looks like you injured your leg."

The brunette sighed as she stood and stepped out of the room only to wince as she walked a couple of feet away from the room. "Ah geeze the only time I get thrown into these games I get the brunt of the punishment. Then again she can't really punish Marcia or Oscar. Well I doubt she would punish him anyways. He was trying to stop us." She limped towards her room but stopped to lean against a wall when the throbbing pain in her leg forced her to rest. _"I just wanted some time with him. I don't know why." _She sighed and punched the wall behind her in frustration. _"I can't possibly be attracted to him... can I?"_

After close to fifteen minutes, she decided to resume her slow walk to her room which was on the other side of the barracks. She winced after each step which begun to irritate her until she took a wrong step and nearly hurt her ankle again. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and kept her standing. "Are you okay?" She looked at the arms which were covered in dark green armor. "Tanith?" She gripped his arms and continued to stare at them until she turned around and looked at the man. "Is there something wrong?" He was worried and he quickly picked her up which caused the seraph to try to push him away only to get something close to a disappointed reaction.

"Why do you care so much?" She sighed in defeat while the green haired knight carried her to her room. He raised an eyebrow at her question which resulted in him chuckling quite a bit. "What's so funny?!" He sighed as he nodded to the door which she opened as the knight walked in and set her down on her bed. He proceeded to take the empty chair near the bed as he crossed his arms and stared at the confused deputy commander.

"It's only natural that I care for my friends and loved ones." He looked at her and chuckled as he tried to think of what to say next. "Um. well. I." He continued to stumble over his words until he felt her hand wrap around his. "Then what do you consider me?" Her voice was softer than what he was used to hearing from her. She sounded so strange but then again no one ever saw the deputy commander's other side. He placed his other hand on top of hers when he smiled before fully opening his eyes which were a light green. "That's what I'm supposed to ask."

She stared into his eyes which seemed to pull her in until she spoke without thinking. "Your eyes are really beautiful." She then pulled him closer to her as she allowed him to sit next to her. "I consider you someone irreplaceable to me. Ever since the war with the Goddess ended, you've been by my side." She could feel her face heating up as they continued speaking. "I. Uh. I-" Before she could continue speaking, she felt his hand rest on her cheek which caused her blush to grow.

He smiled as he proceeded to carefully lay her down on her bed. "You can answer later. For now you should rest so you can heal up. I'll see if someone with a staff can come and help that along." Before he could leave, he felt her hand wrap around his hand which caused him to stop and look at her. "Stay. At least until I fall asleep." He chuckled as he was going to sit on the chair when she pulled him to her side where she moved over a bit before letting him sit down next to her. "Alright. I'll stay by your side till you sleep."

Marcia sighed sighed as she left Sigrun's room and began walking toward Tanith's in order to apologize for making the deputy commander act like she did. Luckily the leader of the holy knights had an extremely kind heart even when her sleep was disturbed. She kicked a stray rock and continued walking until she stopped to think what she would say to the seraph. "I can always say sorry for being such a dunce. No... I need to come off as someone who is actually sorry for what they did.." She sighed as she continued walking while kicking the rock which was in front of her.

She finally thought about what to say when she reached the deputy's door. "oookay. time to do this Marcia! You can do it." She quickly knocked and when she received no response she decided to not anger the demon any further. The pink haired falcon knight decided to find the seraph knight later when she was most likely not in a moment with her green haired boss or asleep. Instead she smiled as she ran off to find the fiery red head Kieran.

After half an hour of speaking, Tanith finally let sleep hit her as her eyes closed and she entered a deep sleep. "Have a good sleep." He quickly bent over and gave her forehead a light peck before he carefully left the room. He smiled as he decided to go look for a healer that could use a heal staff on her ankle to allow her to at least move normally without any pain. He strolled through the halls until he noticed a room that had a couple of priests that were training with their staves. He decided to step inside and lightly tap one of the priests which caused him to raise an eyebrow when the man turned. "Sephiran? I thought you went back to the Serenes with Lozarieh and prince Reyson."

The black haired man turned and chuckled as he face the green headed knight. "I did but I could not leave my little Sanaki behind without someone by her side." He placed the intricate staff on the table next to him. Oscar recognized the staff as one called Matrona which could heal almost any ailment no matter how severe. He recalled how the empress' aide had used it to nearly cure Rhys of his unknown disease. The priest still had problems but they were never as bad as they were before where he would end up bed ridden for weeks on end before making a full recovery. "It really is a pleasure to speak to you sir Oscar but is there something that I can assist you with?"

Straight to the point, that's what he liked about the chancellor but he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I was looking for someone who could help me out a bit. Deputy commander Tanith and I were sparring when she took a wrong step and sprained her ankle." The black haired man rose an eyebrow as he heard that one of the best of the Holy Guard injured herself. The situation seemed to amuse him quite a bit as he grabbed his staff. "She's resting right now and I was able to lessen the swelling and pain but she ended up being a bit more active which caused any progress to be immediately reverted." The man nodded as he signaled for the squinting knight to lead the way.

There was pure silence as the two made way to the deputy commander's room. The silence was enough to give Oscar chills as the chancellor and empress' aide said nothing as they stopped in front of the door which the green haired knight carefully opened as to not disturb her sleep. "She's asleep right now but I think you could heal her without waking her." The man nodded as he stepped inside and began to whisper words in the ancient language which caused his staff to glow a radiant white. Once the light engulfed the orb at the top, her leg began to glow with the same light which caused the sleeping Seraph to let out a low mumble before shifting in her sleep.

"There she should be feeling better." The chancellor bowed quickly before turning to the door. "Sir Oscar. Tanith is someone who needs to overcome her pride in order to become the person she truly wishes to become. I pray that you can help her walk the path she chooses." He silently opened the door and stepped out but not before turning to face the knight once more. "She should still take it easy. She won't feel pain and her ankle should be feeling better but I suggest having her walk around and avoid training for at least a week. Now then. Good day." Once he left and closed the door, the green haired knight sat down next to her and decided to take a small nap as he leaned into his chair and dozed off.


End file.
